


The Arrival

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: A set of snapshots taking us through Lexi's pregnancy.





	The Arrival

Lexi stalked a group of Thrall as she entered deeper into the weaving tunnels of the Hive nest. Her fireteam had found other ways in, they planned to meet in the middle. The energy that ran deep within her buzzed to life as she followed the small group into an area where an even larger number of Thrall were wandering and waiting for intruders. Since her body became a mix of flesh and metal and she met the being that gifted her the use of its power, she noticed how her abilities had become much more powerful. The only sound in the air was a faint breeze and the chatter of Thrall, then all that could be heard was the breeze. Lexi stepped out from her hiding place and continued forward, she had to tiptoe over the slowly disintegrating bodies of Thrall to get to the archway across the room. Abruptly a wave of nausea came over her. Lexi leaned against a wall and held her stomach. She took several deep breaths before the nausea disappeared. Lexi looked down at her stomach and gave a small smile. She opened the comms up.  
"Willow. I need to head back to the Tower." Lexi stated.  
"Okay. You need assistance? I'm near you now." Willow asked, concern in her voice.  
"I should be good. I'll meet you all at the Tower." Lexi replied and started to head the way she came from.  
  
As soon as Lexi returned to the Tower, already calling ahead to notify Cayde, she and Cayde took a steady walk to the hospital.  
"I managed to take out a few dozen Thrall." Lexi stated proudly as they got closer to the hospital.  
"Ah so that's why you smell so bad, I wasn't going to say anything but-"  
"Yeah, their reek rubs off I know." Lexi grimaced. Soon the couple were seen by a doctor, then after several tests had been conducted, they waited for the results. Lexi held Cayde's hand tightly, excitement and fear running through her veins. Lexi's Ghost floated gently to land on the young woman's shoulder in a show of comfort.  
"If this is it. I want you to take it easy."  
"I've spoken to Zavala and Ikora and they said I can go down into the City, help out in the schools." Lexi explained. A doctor called Lexi's name then gestured for her to come into a sideroom. Cayde followed. The lovers sat and waited for the doctors prognosis.  
"Well I'm happy to say the procedure was a success. You're pregnant." The doctor announced, the woman smiled brightly as Lexi's face lit up. Lexi looked over to Cayde who's face was still but his optics were glowing brightly. The doctor laughed. Cayde stood, picked Lexi up and spun her around. Suddenly Cayde was pulling Lexi from the room, only allowing Lexi to say a quick thank you before the door closed.  
"Cayde where are we going?" Lexi laughed as the Exo kept on pulling her along.  
"You'll see!" Cayde replied excitedly. Soon they were heading to the Plaza. Cayde led Lexi onto the top of the Plaza and told his Ghost to open a line to the Tower PA.  
"I know this is beyond abuse of the PA," Cayde chuckled. "But I'd like to announce that Lexi and I," Cayde pulled Lexi to his side. "Are gonna have a kid, pretty sure this beats any loot I've ever got. So, a message to my Hunters, you may now refer to me as Papa Cayde. You can also start placing bets on whether it'll be a boy or girl. I say girl. Join us in the Hunter commons this evening for a party to end all parties!" Cayde cheered. Suddenly the air of the Plaza filled with the cheers of Guardians. Some Hunters who were close to Cayde even came up to congratulate the couple. After the flood of Guardians coming to congratulate them eventually died down, Cayde and Lexi returned to their quarters. They knew the night ahead would be full of drinking (non-alcoholic for her), laughter and of course chaos.  
  
~~~  
  
Lexi watched as the children around her ran about and played. The weather was warm so some children were sat in the shade singing and playing clapping games. She smiled as she watched a group pretend to be Guardians, fighting back against the enemies that threatened the Last City.  
"Miss Lexi." A young boy gently pulled on Lexi's hand.  
"Yes Ceres."  
"Is it true you work with the Guardians?" The boy's voice held curiosity.  
"Yes it is. I go out on missions with them, I'm part of a fireteam."  
"But you're not a Guardian?" The boy tilted his head. Lexi shook her head.  
"Its a long, not very nice story. But I do have a Ghost." Lexi lifted her hand and Phoebe landed on it. The boy let out a sound of wonder as Phoebe floated high into the air and then started chasing the boy around, his laughter filling the air. Soon Lexi helped the teachers usher the children back into the school. Lexi had spent a number of weeks getting to know the kids, sometimes she even brought members from the Tower to educate the children on those that protect them. Of course Cayde was the first to make a visit. He brought a huge box of sweets to spoil the children then launched into a speech of how great Hunters are and how amazing being out in the wilds are. He told several small stories that had the children sitting on the edge of their seats with wide eyes, eager to hear more. Lexi now wandered around the classroom as the children were eagerly drawing pictures, some of the children were glancing up at Phoebe and then went back to their pictures. Lexi gently rubbed her back as the aching she'd been suffering from flared up.  
"Miss Lexi..." A young girl nervously called. Lexi stepped over to the girl and crouched down slowly.  
"Hello. Everything alright."  
"Need some help." The girls brow furrowed as she held some wooden craft sticks together.  
"Okay what can I help with?" Lexi asked.  
"Can you hold this please." The girl nodded to where she was holding the sticks together. Lexi did as she was asked, she watched as the girl started sticking others pieces together and attaching them. Lexi gave the girl a few tips and eventually the girl finished her artwork. As the school day ended, Lexi stood and waited for every child to be picked up. After she gave her goodbyes to the staff, Lexi began the long walk back to the Tower. As she smiled at the people she now passed daily, Lexi gently rubbed her stomach in a loving way.  
"You only have a little bump." Phoebe noted.  
"Yeah. But I can feel them already." Lexi smiled down at her bump, if you didn't know she was pregnant, you wouldn't know it was there.  
"The children have taken to you really well." Phoebe stated.  
"To you as well, noticed how all they've seemed to be drawing and making recently are Ghosts." Lexi smiled at Phoebe.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Lexi groaned as she struggled to shift in bed, her back giving her severe pain. Her complaints woke Cayde up, he sat up and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
"Pillow?" Cayde asked. Lexi hummed and nodded her head. With great care Cayde lifted Lexi up slightly and moved her to lay a little on her side, he then placed a pillow at the small of her back for support. He reached over and placed his hand on the growing baby bump.  
"Is my little Hunter causing trouble for her mummy?" Cayde asked as he carefully rubbed Lexi's bump.  
"Still adamant it's a girl huh?" Lexi asked with a slight smile.  
"Yup. At the moment, there are more bets on girl than there is boy." Cayde replied with a voice full of amusement.  
"It doesn't help that the little one keeps kicking me in the worse places." Lexi complained, a moment later the baby gave a hard kick causing Lexi to complain.  
"Okay, clearly she wants a good story from daddy. Well let me tell you all about the time Andal and I got into a lot of trouble." Cayde started to chuckle as he began his story. Lexi knew Cayde rarely spoke about Andal, he had to be in a particular mood to recall that part of his past. So when he told the baby stories of shenanigans they got up to, Lexi couldn't help but smile. Soon enough Lexi found herself drifting off with the distant sound of Cayde's voice lulling her deeper into sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"You guys thought of names yet?" Amanda asked mid-meal. The trio of friends had decided to take lunch together, or course it had to be somewhere in the Tower now that Lexi was struggling to walk far without her body aching.  
"We've thrown around a few names but nothing really clicks with us yet." Lexi explained.  
"Apparently Lex doesn't like the idea of Cayde Jr."  
Amanda snickered.  
"You see what I have to put up with sometimes." Lexi rolled her eyes.  
"What was that?" Cayde asked, looking up from his ramen.  
"Nothing sweetie." Lexi said with a voice so sweet.  
"You not hungry Lexi?" Amanda asked as she noticed her friend picking at her food.  
"Appetites been a bit weird recently."  
"She keeps makin' me go out into the City to get her cookies from one particular shop. I mean, I'm up for it but sometimes it's the middle of the night." Cayde added.  
"But you still go. And I love you for it!" Lexi smiled brightly at the Exo. Soon enough the trio were heading back to their respective duties.  
"Liv." Cayde suggested. Lexi shook her head in disagreement.  
"Serenity." Cayde suggested again.  
"Really? A living breathing show reference, really Cayde?"  
"Too far?"  
"Yeah Caydie, think that one's a bit too far." Amanda jumped in.  
"How about... Ziva?" Lexi worried her lip with her fingers as she waited for Cayde to answer.  
"Z-i-v-a." Cayde drew out. The Exo seemed to take his time thinking about the name. Lexi and Amanda looked at the Vanguard expectantly.  
"Sounds great! I like it!" Cayde gave Lexi a thumbs up and a wink.  
"Finally you two have a name." Amanda stated relieved.  
"Well that's just for if it's a girl. Still need to decide for if it's a boy." Lexi explained. Amanda placed her face in her hand and sighed.  
"'n how long did that take you to choose?" Amanda asked.  
"Several weeks." Lexi cringed.  
"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds to argue that one out between yourselves, I have a Jumpship that needs major repairs on it." Amanda said her farewells then disappeared off to the Hangar.  
"Cayde Jr." Cayde suggested.  
"We are not calling our child Cayde Jr. End of story!" Lexi punched the Exo playfully.  
"How about Shaxx, Shaxx himself said it was a strong name for a strong kid."  
"Well I hate to get on the wrong side of the Crucible master but hell no. We have one Shaxx in the Tower, we ain't having two!" Lexi and Cayde burst out laughing. Lexi stopped when the baby started kicking.  
"See even our little one doesn't wanna be called Shaxx!" Lexi giggled.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Lexi huffed as she sat on the couch in her and Cayde's shared quarters. Cayde was getting frustrated at building the cot for the baby that he ended up joining Lexi on the couch with a huff of his own. Lexi laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I keep forgetting things and being clumsy. The only reason I've been able to remember by head is because Phoebe won't leave my side," Lexi complained. "Everything hurts all the time. I just want this baby out of me. It's been months since I've been outside the walls of the Tower." Lexi continued to whine. Cayde lovingly rubbed Lexi's bump and pressed his mouthplates to her shoulder in a kiss.  
"C'mon let's get out of here." Cayde stood and offered his hand. Lexi grunted as she eventually got to her feet and waddled towards the door of the quarters. Soon enough the duo found themselves in the Tower's Hangar. Cayde ushered her onto his Jumpship and disappeared for a moment, when he came back he took the controls of the ship and left the Tower. Lexi found herself in the wilds near the walls of the City. A small stream was nearby where Cayde had landed. He carefully eased Lexi to the water and helped her sit, her legs dipped down into the cool water.  
"I heard you sending a message before we left?" Lexi inquired.  
"Yeah... well I might've told a little lie and Ikora might have that cot fixed up for us for when we get back." Cayde's optics glowed with mischief.  
"What did you tell her." Lexi demanded more than asked.  
"That you thought the baby was on its way. We can tell her it was a false alarm!" Cayde explained quickly. Lexi chuckled and turned her gaze to the water. She wriggled her toes. As the sky became darker and the sound of Fallen were on the horizon, Lexi and Cayde returned to the ship for a steady fly home. However they were greeted by a rather furious looking Ikora.  
"It was his idea!" Lexi pointed to Cayde.  
"Thanks Lex. Just throw me under," Ikora suddenly grabbed Cayde by his cloak and started dragging him to a corner. "Help me." Cayde pleaded.  
"You're clever, find a way out." Lexi snickered as she waddled back towards their quarters.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
The Vanguard were around the table, deciding on tactics as well as discussing a future strike on a high level enemy. Lexi had joined the group, standing by Cayde but leaning on the table to relieve some weight from her feet. Guardians came and went, many asking when Lexi was going to pop. It would be any day now. It had been a long 9 months, yet they'd made it through in one piece. The children Lexi had worked with had given her cards to wish her good luck with the baby. She'd pondered the idea of working with the children full time, and only going into the field every so often or when she was needed. She wanted to spend as much time with her child as possible. She knew the risks of going out into the field, but with a child on the way, she didn't want to risk dying and leaving her child behind. She had no doubts about Cayde being able to parent, but she'd feel guilty for going out knowing any day she might not return. So instead she'd stay close and only leave when necessary. Lexi looked at those around her, from the Vanguard to the Guardians, then eventually to her Ghost. This was her family, her life. Her unpleasant past had led her to this, right here, right now. She wouldn't wish for anything else.  
  
The Vanguard were having a bit of banter between themselves, just sly remarks bat back and forth across the table.  
"Hey Zavala, you think you got the skills to knit our kid somethin' to wear?"  
"Cayde I have been tempted to knit you a muzzle to keep you quiet on more than one occasion, an item of clothing would be simple" Zavala answered.  
"That would be the day, Cayde being gagged. Finally some silence around the table." Ikora chuckled.  
"Oooh didn't realise you were into that stuff Zavala." Cayde winked at the commander. Soon the Vanguard table was in stitches. Lexi had to hold onto Cayde's arm to stop herself from falling to the floor. As the laughter quietened down Lexi was still holding tightly to Cayde's arm but she was no longer laughing.  
"C-Cayde." Lexi squeezed Cayde's arm. She swallowed hard and squeezed the Exo's arm again.  
"Lex?" Cayde turned to look at her in concern.  
"I... I think my water just broke..." Lexi glanced down to the liquid running down her legs. She looked back up at Cayde with shock. They stood there motionless for several moments.  
"Go. The both of you." Ikora started to usher Lexi and Cayde from the room. Lexi was shaking, but she wasn't sure whether it was from shock, fear, excitement or surprise.  
"Okay just breathe, stay calm, everything is gonna be just fine." Cayde stated as he started heading towards the hospital.  
"I'm fine. What are you talking about?" Lexi glanced at Cayde.  
"I was talking to myself." Cayde admitted.  
"The fearless Hunter Vanguard who's gone up against a field of enemies alone, and now you're scared of a baby coming." Lexi chuckled before she stopped in her steps as a flash of pain came over her. She took several deep breaths after making a pained sound.  
  
Lexi demanded that Cayde be with her in the birthing room. At first Cayde thought it would be awesome, watching his child come into the world. As soon as Lexi had a grip on his hand, he'd wished he hadn't sat at the side of her prosthetic. He could've sworn that she'd crushed parts of his hand and fingers. He was sure that system errors were coming up when she squeezed in agony as another contraction came over her. He would've loved to have known that babies don't just pop out of a woman. Oh no, they can take hours and hours to arrive. Their particular child was one of the troublemakers that were adamant about not coming into the world yet. This had Lexi cursing the baby before it had even been born. Cayde had tried joking that the baby was almost as stubborn as her, he got a good smack and another set of error messages in his systems after that. Late into the night and the baby hadn't arrived, the contractions had calmed a little, or maybe it was all the drugs she was being filled with. Lexi just wanted the baby out of her. She was exhausted and sweaty and slightly bitchy at that point.  
"How you feelin'?" Cayde asked as he stroked Lexi's hair.  
"How do you think." Lexi grumbled.  
"C'mon. Show me a smile." Cayde said in a playful voice as he tried to tickle her neck.  
"Cayde if you don't want that horn ripping off your head!" Lexi gritted her teeth. Cayde backed away with his hands up.  
"Sorry." Cayde looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"No I'm sorry. I don't mean to bite. It's just that I want this baby out of me now." Lexi spoke apologetically.  
  
Not long after Lexi found herself surrounded by nurses telling her to push and to relax and to breathe. Once again Cayde found his fingers being crushed. Cayde cringed at the screams and shouts coming from Lexi. And then. Lexi wasn't the only one screaming. Cayde's head snapped up as the sound of a baby's cry caught his attention. Lexi's breathing slowed down with time. She rested her head to the side and looked where the nurses were cleaning the baby up and wrapping it up in blankets.  
"Cayde..." Lexi looked up to the Exo, an exhausted smile on her face. The Exo looked down at her.  
"You did it." Cayde smiled and caressed the top of Lexi's head. A nurse came over carrying the crying baby.  
"What is it?" Lexi asked.  
"I'm happy to say that you have a beautiful healthy baby girl." The nurse then gently handed Lexi the baby. Cayde jumped onto his feet and cheered.  
"I told you! Didn't I tell you!" Cayde cried out. After he'd calmed and sat down again, he finally took a good look at his child. He didn't know if Exo's could cry, but if they could, he'd be doing it right now. His beautiful little girl, his Ziva, was a stunning Awoken girl. Her eyes glowed brightly, her skin shimmered in the light, but she had her mother's hair, that beautiful auburn colour. Lexi was holding her to her chest, letting the little one have her first feed outside of the womb.  
"Hello Ziva." Cayde let the Awoken baby grasp his finger as she fed.  
"She's beautiful isn't she." Lexi smiled down at the baby then at Cayde.  
"She really is!" Cayde agreed. "I don't think Cayde Jr. would've suited her." The Exo admitted. Lexi gave a weak laugh as exhaustion slowly took over. They knew it'd be several long days in the hospital before they could return to their quarters and show off their little one to the Tower. Of course this didn't stop Cayde eventually recording a video of him and the baby, announcing the birth, name, and sex. Many Guardians in the Tower were now out of pocket of quite a lot of Glimmer.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Lexi took a breath of relief as they entered their shared quarters. Ikora had surprised the couple with a party, nothing too chaotic, just a little something to celebrate the birth. Zavala had kept his word and gifted them with a set of handmade clothes, in the style of Hunter armour, the class emblem emblazoned on each item. Ikora had given them a set of books, mainly stories for children. Amanda and Ikora had helped made a small mobile for the cot. It played a sweet lullaby as from it hung a plush: Traveller, Ghosts, Sparrow, Jumpship and the emblems for each Guardian class. Lexi's fireteam of course brought several gifts, mainly for the baby, but a few were for the couple as well. Umbra had made a little booklet of 'babysitting coupons' for Cayde and Lexi to use at any time. Lexi gently bounced Ziva in her arms as Cayde attached the mobile to the cot. The newborn was near sleep as she carefully placed the baby into the cot. The moments after Cayde made the music from the mobile play, their baby was fast asleep. The Vanguard led Lexi to the bed and got her settled in.  
"You get some rest. I'll watch over the both of you." Cayde stroked Lexi's cheek until she fell asleep. The Exo's Ghost and Phoebe floated over the cot, watching the baby sleep. Even they had made a silent pact that they would protect the baby with as much if not more care than they do for their Guardian and friend. Through the sleepless nights to come the Ghosts would try and soothe Ziva back to sleep, most of the time this ended up with Phoebe being chewed on by the baby. Cayde's Ghost would always find it amusing before going to wake his Guardian. Soon enough, this oddball of a family got into a rhythm of caring for Ziva with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one!


End file.
